Skirmish
Skirmish, known alternatively as League, is an in-game mode in which players fight each other's unit teams. While not being an actual PvP (player versus player) mode, Skirmish comes close to it by setting up multiple opposing players' team compositions against the player's own. This mode is unlocked from the Star Reward system after the player collects 15 stars. Players build their team with any available units that they have. Independent from the main game, the game mode consists of ten leagues. The player proceeds to the next league after staying in the top half of the leaderboards after a countdown of 48 hours or by choosing to fight everyone at once and winning over most (if not all) of the other participants consecutively. Restrictions Some restrictions apply to the game mode as it plays very differently to the main game. Some units are excluded from the game mode: * All stationary units (Empty Barrel, Medkit, Red Barrel, Molotov, Generator, Nitrogen, Turret); * All rage-costing units (Welder, Berserker, Saw, Queen, Austin). In addition, some perks and abilities are disabled or function differently for this game mode: * The "knockback" perk is disabled and units on both teams cannot be pushed back by any means. This applies to both the perk and special abilities. Zombies who've turned from dead units that possess this ability cannot cause knockback either. * The "ability to drop on the battlefield" perk is disabled for Specops as it's redundant for the game mode since all units are placed on a predetermined tile by players. * The "direct unit control" perk functions differently for both Chopper and Grenader as their respective manual abilities will automatically activate the moment it is ready since players are not allowed to directly interact during Skirmish battles. * The "ability to come back to life" perk functions differently for Glenn as it will cause him to revive immediately after being killed since it takes 12 seconds for him to normally revive. This applies to both his perk and special ability. * The "lightning-fast attack" perk functions differently for Carol as she will instantly target and attack the closest enemy unit no matter how far away they are, unlike in the main game where she must be near her enemy to perform it. Process A new league starts every 48 hours. Other players will join as soon as they open the PvP menu after their previous league ends. The player builds their team with units with a maximum cost of 100 courage points on a 4x4 field grid. They then fight other players' teams and earn a dog tag for each win. Whenever one of the other players manages to win a fight against the player's team, they take a dog tag back. Players have the choice to fight one specific player by pressing the button beside their dog tags, or all of them by pressing the "Fight All" button in the lower right corner. Ranking up in Skirmish works through collecting and holding as many dog tags as the player can. After the timer ends, the player will either stay in the same league and earn some coins (if placed below the lower half) or receive a few military cases and proceed to the next league (If placed in top half) until the tenth and final league, in which players will stay for the rest of the season, although they still can fight for top 10 prizes. The player also receives a coin reward every time they beat other player's team, with the amount varying across the different league levels. Sometimes during a Skirmish battle, players may earn a common or rare upgrade item from a random enemy unit they kill. Seasons Each Skirmish season lasts for 1 month. By the time the season ends, the player receives a seasonal reward depending on their achieved league rank. Immediately afterward, they then go down three leagues. Rewards Ranks Ranks are small icons that can be seen next to every player's nickname. They indicate how many times the player has managed to stay in League 10. These ranks are not only displayed in the Skirmish leaderboard but in the player's event leaderboard scores and missions deck as well. Rank_1.png|Rank 1 Rank_2.png|Rank 2 Rank_3.png|Rank 3 Rank_4.png|Rank 4 Rank_5.png|Rank 5 Rank_6.png|Rank 6 Rank_7.png|Rank 7 Rank_8.png|Rank 8 Rank_9.png|Rank 9 Rank_10.png|Rank 10 Rank_11.png|Rank 11 Rank_12.png|Rank 12 Rank_13.png|Rank 13 Rank_14.png|Rank 14 Rank_15.png|Rank 15 Rank_16.png|Rank 16 Rank_17.png|Rank 17 Rank_18.png|Rank 18 Rank_19.png|Rank 19 Rank_20.png|Rank 20 Trivia * Before update 2.1.0, PvP was unlocked by obtaining 37 stars. It was changed to a requirement of owning 4 units, and then was reverted in version 2.7.0, with a lesser amount of stars needed. * Before update 2.4.0, Grenader was the only unit whose value is evaluated in courage points to be unavailable in Skirmish. ** The developers never stated an exact reason why he was unavailable for Skirmish aside from his grenade being too powerful for this game mode. It's possible that they weren't sure how to make his manual ability work in that mode or how to balance him. * If players reset their game progress on Android and reconnect to Google Play with their current game progress, their team and league level will be kept, but all unit upgrades will get nullified anyway. * Due to a bug, the song that plays during a fight doesn't repeat during the "fight all" sequence and gets replaced by the regular mission theme. Gallery Leaderboard.jpeg|Pre 2.7.0 leaderboards. edit pvp deck.jpeg|Pre 2.7.0 team editing menu. Skirmish_TeamBuild.png|Pre 2.7.8 team editing menu. Old League icons League 1.png|League 1 League 2.png|League 2 League 3.png|League 3 League 4.png|League 4 League 5.png|League 5 League 6.png|League 6 League 7.png|League 7 League 8.png|League 8 League 9.png|League 9 League 10.png|League 10 Category:Game Mechanics